Can crushers are known. However, the recent rise in recycling, due to both environmental concern as well as local legislation, has caused a proliferation of these devices. While generally satisfying their intended purpose, they are not without their inherent drawbacks and limitations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,266 discloses a combination can crushing apparatus and exercise apparatus that includes an elongate base with one end configured to hold a can in position and a movable jaw pivotally mounted at the opposite end. A spring mechanism is provided to urge the jaw away from the base. To operate the apparatus, a can is placed in the can holding end. The foot of the user is then used to urge the free end of the jaw toward the can to apply the pressure necessary to collapse it. While effective, this device is not easily cleaned when soiled as it is susceptible to rust, and joints between moving parts must be lubricated.
A wall mounted can crusher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,552 to Yelczyn. The can crusher is adapted to be mounted on a wall (preferably vertical) and includes a base for supporting a can. A handle is connected to a top plate which is positioned at a level above where the top of the can is located. When the lever is pulled, the top plate is urged downward on to the can thereby crushing the same. This too, while effective, is deficient in that it is relatively large, must be permanently mounted to a wall, is difficult to clean, and moving parts must be lubricated and maintained.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks and deficiencies, it is an object of the present invention to provide a can crushing apparatus that is maintenance free.
Another object of the invention is to provide a can crushing device that is portable, lightweight and easily cleanable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a can crushing device that is simple and easy to use.